


Very very short NCT crack that will make you regret not reading my other shitposts.

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: NCT Shitposts [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Other, click for a laugh, just click
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: You will not regretwell dependsjust click and find out.this is the only way im getting through my exams.





	Very very short NCT crack that will make you regret not reading my other shitposts.

Yuta ate a chicken and mushroom pie.

"Oi you half dead kangaroo, that was my fucking pie!" Winwin shouted, fists clenched ready to shank Yuta.

"Well bitch here is ur pie" Yuta said as he proceeded to projectile shoot fat chunks of chicken out his mouth and into a sock.


End file.
